Read: The End Of Poogn
Here is Book 3. Enjoy! Chapter 1: 1-away and 3-away were planning to raid Poogn's base. 2-away was watching Top Gear when 5-away shouted "Poogn!" to his team mates. "he's coming to raid our base." "No he won't," replied 1,2 Difference. "he's just spying on us." 1,2 Difference turned out to be correct; Poogn and Craig were spying. Poogn and Craig eventually walked back to their base. After lunch, 1-away told his team he was going to try to raid Poogn's base. "Someone has to come with me," said 1-away. "I will," replied 3-away. 1-away and 3-away headed for Poogn's base. They didn't know where it was so they were searching for a long time. Finally, they found a triangle-shaped house with the words 'Poogn's Base' on it. Chapter 2: Poogn and Craig turned out not to be there. "That was lucky!" said 3-away. "they're not here!" They grabbed all the money, all the lamps and all the bread. "Lets go now before they spot us," whispered 1-away to 3-away. They ran back as fast as their legs could carry them. When they got back, they showed 2-away, 5-away and 1,2 Difference what they had found. Poogn and Craig got back to their base and realised it had been raided. "I can't see," whispered Craig. "The people took our lamps." "Also, replied Poogn. "they stole our money and our bread." "I know," said Poogn. "The ugly gits took them!" "Lets go and get revenge," replied Craig. Chapter 3: Poogn and Craig went to 1-away's base. Five minutes later (back at 1-away's base) 2-away shouted "Poogn and Craig are coming!" 5-away led them out to Poogn and Craig. Poogn punched 1-away whilst 3-away punched Poogn. Craig ran towards 2-away, but he pooed over him. "Get this poo off me!" yelled Craig. 2-away smacked Craig's willy, which was fat, and ran back to 1,2 Difference. 5-away deflected Poogn's kick, whilst 1-away went with 2-away. 2-away punched Craig's fat bum. "Ow!" yelled Craig. "I'm going to die!" 3-away stopped Poogn from trying to save him. "Owwwwwwwwww!" said Craig and died in massive pain. "You gits!" shouted Poogn. "you killed all my team members and raided my base!" "Your team were so weak compared to us," replied 1,2 Difference. "Especially Alex," replied 5-away. "Give me my stuff!" shouted Poogn. "or die!" Chapter 4: Poogn failed to smack 1-away because 5-away deflected it. "Your on your own Poogn," said 3-away. "I know!" yelled Poogn. "I just want my stuff!" "Huh?" replied 3-away. "you will be dead soon." 3-away got a machine gun out of nowhere at shot Poogn in the face. "We killed Poogn!" shouted 1-away. "?" replied 1,2 Difference. "Poogn's dead!" chanted 2-away. "He didn't know about any of our weapons," said 5-away. "I know," replied 3-away. "that was the only way I thought to kill him." 1,2 Difference took the rest of Poogn's stuff and they returned to their base. "That was the end of Poogn," said 1-away. Chapter 5: "Who are going to be our next enemies?" said 5-away. "I'm not sure," replied 2-away. THE END